1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing data communication in a mobile communication terminal having a Wireless Broadband (WiBro) communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, users of mobile communication terminals have access to a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) service to receive data such as game data, photos, motion videos, or MP3 files.
However, WAP services using currently available mobile communication networks suffer low transmission rates and inconvenient user interface problems. Another drawback is that the WAP services impose a high economic burden on users when downloading large amounts of data because data communication costs are charged on a packet-by-packet basis. On the other hand, a new wireless broadband Internet technology (WiBro) is being developed by the Korean telecoms industry to overcome the problems in WAP. WiBro adapts TDD for duplexing, OFDMA for multiple access and 8.75 MHz as a channel bandwidth.
WiBro services offer increased transmission rate and reduced data communication costs compared to WAP services, however they suffer increased data communication costs when data communications are automatically handed over from a WiBro network to a public wireless network due to a mobile communication terminal being located outside its service area.